The Night
by Jane-E-Kirsted
Summary: When Ron returns from the Burrow a bit jittery, what will Hermione think? 2/3 shot
1. Ron has Returned

One last time, I checked my hair in the mirror. Why won't it just behave for once? I wonder to myself. I watched as the frizzy curls expanded themselves from the smooth bunch they should have been. Defeated, I decided to give it up.

As I waited for Ron, who was running late, of course, I decided to open the book my cousin had sent, bored.

"Once upon a time, there lived a boy named Adam, who…" I read on, intrigued and hooked by the story. When there was a knock at the door, I nearly jumped out of my seat. I had completely lost track of time.

From the other side of the door, I heard Ron's voice as I quickly ran to get the door. "'Mione, sorry I'm late. Please don't be mad," he pleaded.

"How could I possibly be mad at you?" I asked as I opened the door, with a bit of sarcasm. We both knew we didn't get along perfectly. No one does, do they?

Before he got a chance to answer, I flung myself at him. This was the happiest I had felt since I last was with him. I always feel this way when he is around.

"Ron! I missed you so much!" he had been away visiting the rest of the Weasley clan for nearly a week. It had been the longest week of my life.

"Me too, love. Me too."

I couldn't get enough of the sound of his voice, especially now when it sounded so _glad. _He came in and closed the door.

He pulled away from my tight grip to look me up and down. This would have made many other girls uncomfortable and self-conscious, but it did the opposite for me.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he stated, flashing that crooked grin that I fell for.

"And so do you," I replied loutishly as I pulled him down by the necktie into a kiss. Somehow, it felt different than any other that we had shared. there was more passion, and had the impression of a promise.

When I broke away for air, I leaned my head against his muscular chest and sighed.

We stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying each other's presence. I was the one to end the comfortable silence.

"So, tell me again where we are going?" I asked mischievously, already knowing the answer.

"O ho ho. No. It is a surprise, remember? You can't know yet."

I didn't like where this was going. I trusted him with my life, but sometimes he wasn't exactly the best at romancing a woman.

"How come?"

"Oh, uh, well, you know. I just… can't." I was starting to sense a bit of nervousness in his voice, but I didn't mention it. "Come on, we have to go or else they will give away our table."

Reluctantly, I followed him out the door. I would have been perfectly content to spend the night in with him. But his strange behavior was making me worried, so I didn't dare push his limits tonight.

As we walked, our fingers intertwined naturally. It was second nature now, two years after the final battle and our first kiss. I smiled to my self and made our strides match as we walked through teh streets of London.


	2. Isaac's Restaurant

I gasped as the restaurant Ron had made reservations at came into view. It was the kind that gave you the impression that only some one as rich as the Malfoys' (I winced at the name) could afford to buy water and bread. The sign above the door read Isaac's.

"Ron, you shouldn't have done this."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regretted them. I knew how sensitive he was about money, and I sure didn't want to set him off tonight.

"Really, 'Mione? I spend this much time, and effort, and _money_ on this night, and you still think you don't deserve it? The least you could do is acknowledge how much this night means to the both of us."

He was becoming angry fast, so his words barely made sense. He took a step away from me, letting his hand slip out of my grip.

Cautious of his temper, I spoke in a gentle, calm voice to calm him. "Ron, Love, I do appreciate it. Truly, every bit. But," I paused, not sure if I should mention this tonight. "It makes me feel selfish when you use up all of your savings on me."

I studied his face, waiting for an answer when I couldn't detect anything there.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. If it makes you feel better, we could go to Cheap Charlie's instead," he responded jokingly. I had gotten my Ron back.

I pretended to think it over, looking first at the two restaurants, then finally letting my gaze fall on him. At this sight I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll choose… hm, this is tough. How about Isaac's?"

My smile grew larger as he laughed. He kissed my cheek and put his arm around my waist as we began to walk again. With my head against his chest, I wished this moment could last forever.

But, since it couldn't, I thought of another subject to press with him.

"So, why is this night so special for us?" I questioned.

"What?"

"Before you said how this night will be special." Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "It's not our anniversary, is it? Oh dammit I couldn't have forgotten that. I'm so sorry Ron."

He laughed a genuine laugh. "No, I know you wouldn't forget our anniversary. It is not today. Not for another month, actually."

"Then why the fancy restaurant? What is the occasion then?"

I was becoming more and more intrigued, but I noticed that as I did so, he became more and more jumpy.

I didn't get the chance to question this, though, because at that moment we reached Isaac's.

The restaurant was even more elegant inside than I had expected. The tables were all filled with people who could have been the acquaintance of a movie star. There was a balcony in the back that over looked the water.

I was most surprised when the waiter led us to a table outside. It was a beautiful view, and there was no one else within listening distance of our table.

I just raised my eyebrows at Ron, to which he did the same.

"Please, have a seat," he said to me as he pulled out my chair.

"You make a fine gentleman. I am impressed."

I watched as he beamed with pride. I loved it when he did that.

"Ah, I do try. I would do anything as long as it made you happy," he said, suddenly getting serious. I could feel myself slipping away, getting lost in his eyes. It amazed me how he could still do that to me after almost two years since we got together.

At this point, we were interrupted when a waiter arrived with our food. When I saw what Ron had ordered, I immediately knew why I loved him so much.

"Are our lips supposed to meet after the last piece of spaghetti?" I asked, eyeing the large plate. "That is just classic fairy tale stuff. How did I get so lucky?"

"That is exactly why you of all people should appreciate it, miss my nose is always pressed in a book."

Again, I felt a smile invading my face. "Alright then, let's dig in," I stated.

As I picked up my fork, I heard him take a deep breath, and so I stopped. I knew we would be getting to the "special" part of this evening soon.

"'Mione, first, there is something I need to ask you."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Past the Point of No Return

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. ****This should be the last chapter, so enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think. **

I immediately felt my body tense. He had something to ask… I wracked my brain, searching for what that could mean.

I came up with nothing, and looked up to see him kneeling in front of me with a forced nervous grin on his face.

I gasped, suddenly realizing what he was about to ask. Everything just clicked into place in my brain, and I tried not to enter complete panic zone.

I decided to savor this moment, because it was definitely one I would share with our children. Chills went up my spine at that thought. Marriage was a scary concept for my structured brain, but I knew that what Ron and I had was special; meant to be.

When he began to speak, I smiled at him encouragingly, never wanting him to stop. "Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this, but," he paused, and I could see him losing hope, fast. "You dropped your purse. Here." With that he hastily picked my purse up off the ground and offered it to me.

I thought I had seen something on his face, but maybe it had just been my imagination. He had no idea how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and since I almost got the chance, I want it even more. _Give him time. You know Ron, always way behind._

"Ron, are you okay?" I asked warily, careful not to discourage him from any further questions.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Now we can start eating. The sooner we get to the last piece, the better." He winked at me playfully and I couldn't help but laugh. Talk about mood swings.

Once we had finished eating, which included that romantic moment where our lips met at the last spaghetti strand, we were the last people out of the restaurant. The wait staff had kept glancing our way, probably wondering when we planned on leaving their establishment.

But we were too busy catching up on everything that had happened while he was away. Apparently, all was well at the Burrow. Ron told me his mom was so excited to have her son back home, he had to persuade her to let him return to London.

"Not that she would ever, or could ever for that matter, take me from you, Love," he added with his crooked grin as he took my hand to finally get up and leave. This was probably much to the delight of the staff.

"Ron? Can I ask you something?" I asked with a suddenly new found conviction.

"Of course, 'Mione, anything. I'm here for you." He didn't seem to sense my purpose yet.

I stopped walking so that he would have no choice but to look me in the face. We were in the middle of the sidewalk, which would have been a problem any other time of day. There was no one else was out at this hour.

"But you have to promise to answer me truthfully. Cross you heart, on your mother's life." I looked at him, telling him with my eyes that I was not joking.

"I solemnly swear."

He said the words with such a straight face that I almost had to laugh, but I didn't.

"Ron, tell me, what is it that you were really going to ask me back at the restaurant? Please don't lie. I have known you for so long I can practically read your mind."

He looked at me for a second, and I tried not to let him read the emotions on my face. I didn't want to ruin this for us.

"Oh no, 'Mione. This isn't how it was supposed to happen." I guess I can't hide much from him. "It was just supposed to be a romantic dinner by candle light, and then…" he cut himself off.

I put my arms around his waist and hugged him tight, never taking my eyes off his face, which you have to give me credit for because he was so tall.

"Ron, Sweetie, it was the most romantic dinner I have ever been on. It was perfect. You are perfect. I know you work so hard, and I love you for it. Don't be ashamed of anything. You are the most romantic, sweet, funny, and _handsome_ man I have ever met." I reassured him, hoping and praying that it would get his spirits back up.

"Oh great, now I have to top that," he stated simply, and we both burst out laughing, me against his chest and him into my hair.

As suddenly as before, he regained his serious composure. I knew what was to come, and waited patiently. "'Mione, You will never know the extent of how I love you. I love the way your hair smells, the way you laugh at all my jokes, even the bloody horrible ones. I love that little spot in the back of your neck that makes you go weak kneed. I love how you have never given up on anything in the ten years that I have known you. I love how you look when you're sleeping peacefully. I love every little thing about you."

I could feel tears on the brim of my eyes, waiting to fall. _This is actually happening, _I had to keep telling myself.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

At the last word, I couldn't contain myself any longer. I hurled my body at him, and at the same time burst into tears. As our lips met, I kissed him as I never had before. This kiss made the passion between Romeo and Juliet fade into the shadows. I could feel my body pressed against his, and realized, but not for the first time, how well we fit together.

"Yes," I breathed against his lips, and with that he lifted me up off the ground, very much like the time of our first kiss. I felt him smile under my lips. We stayed like that for ages, both of us savoring the moment so we could tell it to our children. Finally, I broke way from the kiss and rested my head on his chest.

"Ronald," I felt him shiver as I said his name. "I know a way that I can make you love me more."

For a moment, he looked confused, but as his gaze met mine, I saw comprehension.

He lifted me up, bridal style, and began to walk back to my apartment, soon to be ours. "Show me then."

I kissed his neck as he walked, eager to get home as soon as possible. I didn't plan on ever letting him leave.


End file.
